


Normal

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: George and Nina have very different worries after the birth of their daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Being Human' nor am I profiting off this.

George presses their foreheads together, still shaky with the bloody sheets and now screeching newborn. 

"We only picked out boy names. I knew we should have chosen some girls name too." 

A nurse coos as she vigorously rubs their daughter clean. Nina is unwilling to lift her head, foggy with pain medication. The lack of panicking and screaming means she must be normal. Or she looks normal. 

Annie hovers in the corner of the room, invisible, but still monitoring. 

"How does she look?" Nina asks, clenching and relaxing her fingers in the sheets. 

"Those bunny pajamas from my parents might not look so terrible on her."


End file.
